Uh Oh
by OppaiShiri
Summary: Link and Zelda watched as the black tornado had swirled towards them. Instead of snatching Zelda, however, it had snatched the hero. CRACK FIC. And discontinued for now.
1. The Fall of a Hero

**1.**

 **A/N** : Oho, what was I thinking... Weeeeell. Here we are. Grab a bowl of popcorn or somethin' and read on, fellow reader!

* * *

"Link," Zelda turned towards him with a blinding smile, almost as bright as the sun. "You know... I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done for quite awhile now. If Groose was the champion for the Wing Ceremony, I don't think I honestly could've handed him the Bird's Statuette so easily." She shook her head with closed eyes, a smile dancing across her lips. She opened them again, and was smirking deviously. Link knew that look. He didn't like what was to come.

"I knew I could believe in you. I hadn't had a doubt in my mind that you could do it." He sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his head and continued flying.

They were flying together in the skies, just like old times. Zelda laughed and Link couldn't help but smile along with her. He had finally beat Groose at something, and that was to earn Zelda's love and affection.

When she had gifted him the sails cloth, he couldn't be more happier. He was finally proving to be something more; something more than just some student fond of ancient Hylian textbooks. And he had a sword, now. _That had to account for something, right_?

And the sight. Oh, it was _beautiful_. In every sense of the word.

Even from this view above Skyloft, the city below was so colorful and so bright. It was welcoming when a fellow student clapped him on the back for his efforts, and a warm smile from the Headmaster when he scored exceptionally on his tests. The other students would deadpan when he aced all the classes. Of course, it came with a price.

 _As for the bullies_...

 _Urgh_. He couldn't think about them without clenching his fist in fury. Even now, he could still see those groonies from a distance, but he wouldn't let that interrupt this moment. He was with his best friend. He was _outside_. He was finally flying, and acrobatically at that.

He had slowed his flying when he saw the silhouette of something dark growing gradually closer and closer to them. Zelda had her hands over her mouth; blue eyes wide with worry. She, too, had halted her blue bird to a stop. "Stay back!" She urged, trying to pull her Loftwing. The bird screeched, along with it's crimson red counterpart.

The force of the wind was overpowering; to the point where Link was struggling just to stay afoot on his sky bird. A black, monstrous whirlwind had directed itself from Zelda onto him. Without even thinking, he had shielded her like one reminiscent of the Ancient Hero and the Great Goddess Hylia.

Holding onto his bird for dear life, and hoping to Hylia above that they would be OK, he prayed. And prayed some more.

He could hear the distant screaming of Zelda calling out his name, only vaguely remembering his body falling past the sky border and down to the Surface below.

All went black.


	2. Sealed Grounds

**2.**

 **A/N** : _Be warned...this one is very dialogue-heavy, but all in good fun. Like I said, this is crack. You'll see why later on in the chapters ;)_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

" **Link** ..." Fi glistens amongst the darkness ; a beacon of light shining throughout the chasm.

" **Demise is growing ever stronger** ... **It's only a matter of time before he attacks**."

A sword gleamed atop the body of a blackened creature. A blue light sent waves throughout it's body and the Imprisoned's jaw widened. It roared; it's screech echoing across the forest of trees. The sky was a burning shade of red; overshadowing the events of the future that has yet to come.

 _A broken castle._

 _A fallen Hyrule._

 _And Ganon resurfacing into the world once more ._

Visions flashed before the academy student's eyes. Each and every one more devastating than the last.

All of it was symbolic in it's own right. The death of the Sheikah. The flag of Hyrule, it's only hope, shunned away in favor of Ganon's own. The Gerudo slaves serving the Prince of Porkness and the Prince of Pigness only.

" **Go, young Hylian! The time to strike the Imprisoned is now** !"

Link nods, unsheathing the Master Sword from behind his back and stabbing the Imprisoned's sector. The creature tried to shake him off countless times, but to no avail as the Hero held onto him and struck the living daylights out of the thing. It was dead in a matter of seconds. Specks of pixels burst out of the monster. With a last long scream, it withered away into nothing until there was only one last man standing.

* * *

"Ah, yes, thank you, little tornado. You've done a job well done."

A foreign voice calls out, awaking the Hero almost immediately from his slumber. Groggily, Link blinks awake from his position sprawled out on the grass. _Strange, wasn't he just flying with Zelda?_

' _URRRGH, I think I broke a bone_ ,' The blonde look downs at his arm, which flops about helplessly as it's fractured. Sighing, he slumps back against the grass. His eyes half-lidded; had widened with alarm as soon as he realized that he was anywhere but at home.

"...I must say, I'm quite impressed. And you have earned the honor of a sword spirit such as myself to become a worthy unit of our ranks. You're welcome." Squinting, he had at first seen two people but then back to one. Link grunted, and then shifted his head to look up and saw a most fantastical sight. A demon with white hair and quite questionable (queer?) clothes stood before him.

He looked like something that had just jumped straight out of a _shoujo_ manga. So surreal, so handsome so... _BLERGH_ . That red cape flowing behind him heroically. Those tight, tight leggings hugged those thick ass thighs. And then the diamond pattern on his clothes showing off slivers of the grey skin underneath that white suit. Not to mention those six-pack abs hiding under that red crystallized belt of his. Link could almost imagine himself ravishing into the stranger completely.

 _Wait...what?_

He looked "handsome", but not quite human either. Huh.

"A - AAAHHH!" It screamed, flailing about, staring at t - the _THING_ staring right back at him! "Wait, no - _wait_ ! This isn't how it's supposed to work." The demon circled around Link, observing him closely. "You do not carry the Triforce of Wisdom. What's more, you are not a girl with long-pointed ears."

 _HEY_ ! Link took quite offense to that! It was just as asinine as calling Link a Zelda. You might as well take a piece of anime and call it a cartoon!

 **DISGUSTING** !

Link held his breath, biting his lower lip. And the other - _thingy_? - had closed the distance between them. Every so now and then, his tongue flicked out to lick his face. The green-clad boy looked away with shame as saliva trailed down his cheek. The boy (bless his soul) only thought about how uncomfortable he felt. Apparently he was tied up and was at the complete will of the other man. _Oh, fuck_.

"Tut tut. I don't believe I've properly introduced myself, little Hero." The demon taunted, pulling away, "you may call me Ghirahim. Of course, I already know what you are."

"A _Hylian_ ," he narrowed his eyes into slits, as if the very name was a revolting thing to remark upon. "Now, now. What is a little human such as yourself doing down here?" It asked suspiciously, raising an inquisitory eyebrow. "It's not everyday that you see one on the Surface." Now that he mentioned it, this place did seem like a far cry compared to back at home.

There was greenery everywhere and so wholeheartedly foreign. Looking down below at the pit, there was a singular sector down there that was surrounded by the spiralled pathways leading up to the temple (the entrance where they were at currently).

Red flashed before his eyes, recalling Link to his prior nightmare. The roar. The monster. The black darkness. It was all _Him_.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers suddenly, bringing back and alerting Link's attention back to the man in question. "I asked you a question, boy. I expect you to answer it." Link started making " _hyah_ !" sounds, but to no avail. Ghirahim couldn't seem to get a clue. "I don't understand." The demon stressed. The Hero pointed at himself and then skyward for emphasis.

"Oh, you want to go back to all the other little humans up there?" Ghirahim asked in a mocking tone. Link nodded, exasperrated. "Well, I'm afraid that cannot be arranged. You see, I have yet to know anything about you. Aside from being a citizen from the City of the Skies, you are a complete mystery to me. One that I'm willing enough to find out."

Ghirahim suddenly smirked down at him and Link shuddered. This couldn't be _any_ good, PERIOD.

"Well? Go on. Introduce yourself like I so kindly have done for you." He insisted. Link shook his head. "Oh, come ON. You must have a name." Ghirahim rolled his eyes, insisting on an answer. "If not, well...I'll just take it upon myself to name you myself."

"Hmmmm, I shall dub you," the demon drawls out with a sardonic smile. " _Garfloposis The Great_. Oh, yes. It's a fabulous name, don't you agree?" Link shook his head, red filling his cheeks. "N - no? My word, boy, what else should I call you? Link ?" Ghirahim laughed sarcastically, earning a glare from the boy in question. "Just kidding, pity poo~." He teased, arms wrapped around the boy from behind.

"Ooo, I know. Let's play a little game."

"Riddle me this...how about I spare your life on a whim in exchange that you tell me where that goddess of yours is." The Hero's eyes widened. ' _No, no, no, no, no, no_.' Link shook his head stubbornly, repeating the word in his head. He had no idea what he was talking about, but he wasn't going to let Zelda fall into his hands. _Not if he had any say on the matter_! And apparently it was apparent on his face because the demon deadpanned.

"Oh, c'mon." Ghirahim pouted childishly. "Isn't it fair enough? It's not a huge price to pay, is it not? I assure you I shall take her into great care." He promised, though the Hero did not buy it for a second. Link didn't answer him, instead turning around and facing away from him. Ghirahim opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted momentarily.

It was then that a roar echoed across the chasm, putting Link on edge. Gut instinct told him to attack on command, though he simply couldn't what with binds holding him in place. No, this simply wouldn't do. Talk about "inconvenience".

What unsettled him was how nonchalant the demon appeared to be. He had stepped away to look down below at the sector. A certain glint gleamed in his eyes, licking his lips with intent. Once he looked up, even Link could see the desire dancing in his eyes.

"Ah, Master calls. I'll be back soon." Ghirahim called, straying away from Link. "Buh bye," He waved cockily and disappeared into pixilized diamonds. And Link sat there and waited as the sun set in the horizon.


End file.
